


Fade to Black (Spoilers for WandaVision)

by TheGreenLightWolf



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Spoilers, WandaVision spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenLightWolf/pseuds/TheGreenLightWolf
Summary: PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE NOT UP TO DATE WITH WANDAVISIONNot posting a summary here for this one as it follows directly on from the end credits scene of Episode 8 of WandaVision.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Fade to Black (Spoilers for WandaVision)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my wild little interpretation of what follows the revelation of 'White Vision'. It's definitely not going to happen, but I can play around with that anyway!
> 
> This will be a multi-chapter fic. I really like how there seems to be a science plotline and a magic plotline, so I wanted to push for a more prominent antagonist for the science one. I also wanted to bring in characters who mean more to Wanda than what we've gotten, so there's that.
> 
> Hope someone out there enjoys it!

**Next Time On...**

* * *

"It actually worked." 

The words escaped Tyler Haywards mouth was he stared through the reinforced glass of the containment pod where 'Vision' stood, studying its hand intently. Unlike the brightly colored weapon that had made a career of moonlighting as a hero with the Avengers, this machine was a stark white, with unnerving glowing eyes that held no hint of the Humanity it once imitated.

"Sir." An agent said, drawing Haywards attention. "Project Cataract is operating at 100% capacity."

"Good." Hayward nodded, feeling an overwhelming sense of satisfaction. "Will it be able to stay at that level out in the field?"

"Actually sir, it appears that it is already sustaining itself." The agent's fingers raced across a keyboard, bringing up a screen showing the inner workings of the android. Hayward crossed the room to study them, his eyes shining eagerly at the display. "It appears the energy we siphoned from the drone acted as a jumpstart for Cataract."

"Excellent." Hayward smirked, looking back to the android which was now staring out from it's containment pod at the massive scarlet 'hex' surrounding Westview. "Run another diagnostics check. The sooner we get this Westview situation under control, the better."

Without waiting for confirmation, Hayward moved towards the pod to get a better look at his now functioning prized possession. The most powerful sentient weapon in existence, at least as far as S.W.O.R.D was concerned. The improvements his people had made while reassembling the android had boosted it far beyond its prior capabilities, which were impressive considering it was initially born from the brains of Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and another A.I modelled on Stark himself. Cataract would be more that enough to handle any more Thanos level threats, certainly any Avengers level ones. Such as the irritant currently enslaving the people of Westview.

Coming to stand in front of Cataract's pod and clasping his hands before himself, Hayward felt a slight chill run down his spine as the shining gaze locked with his own, but he'd spent years learning to overcome things like that without showing any indication on the outside. Cataract tilted it's head to the side slightly, eyeing Hayward up and down almost curiously. 

"Diagnostics check complete sir." An agent informed him. "Everything looks fine."

"Open the pod." Hayward ordered.

Locks unfastened and cogs began to whir as the door of the pod slid upwards, removing the barrier between Hayward and Cataract, who remained deathly still throughout the entire process. The room had fallen silent, all eyes on the pod and its sole inhabitant. Hayward beckoned for Cataract to exit the pod and the android complied immediately, taking three steps out of the pod. Despite being made of vibranium, Cataracts footsteps made no sound as they hit the hard floor of the room. Then it fell still, eyeing Hayward expectantly.

"Do you know who I am?" Hayward asked.

"Yes, Director Tyler Hayward." Cataract replied. Hayward raised an eyebrow at the voice that came from its lips. Unlike Visions smooth voice laced with a British accent, Cataracts was deep and raspy. Alien to the body that stood before Hayward, but somehow familiar. As if he'd heard it before. 

"And do you know what that is?" Hayward shifted, raising his left arm to point behind him towards the hex surrounding Westview.

"Hmm." Cataract closed its eyes, an inquisitive expression appearing on its face. It's eyes snapped open a moment later, and to Haywards surprise, Cataract chuckled. "Well, that was unexpected."

"What do you mean by that?" Hayward asked, lowering his arm back to his side, where his sidearm was fastened. 

"Last time I seen her, Wanda was only capable of altering minds or putting on a light show." Cataract explained " Now, according to your records, she's capable of modifying anything she wants within that- what do you call it?" A pause. "Ahh, a hex."

"Sir." One of the agents called, their tone grave. 

"What do you mean 'last time I seen her'?" Hayward narrowed his eyes as he spoke. Something wasn't right here.

"Come on, you've read about what happened in Sokovia. I just did and S.W.O.R.D's records are quite accurate." Cataract's gaze shifted to Haywards sidearm as the Director drew it from it's holster and it smirked. "Really? I'm made of vibranium."

"Shut it down!" Hayward ordered, taking a step back and aiming his firearm at Cataract. Around him, at least twelve other agents did the same. 

"You're referring to those 'failsafe's your people planted in this body before activation." Cataract said. "They weren't bad. It took me almost four seconds to cut those strings after you were kind enough to reboot my consciousness."

"You're not Vision." Hayward glared, mind racing on what exactly he was supposed to do without failsafe's in place. "So what are you?"

"You really don't know?" Cataract shook its head, taking a step towards Hayward. "I thought it would be obvious honestly. Hell, I just gave you a hint."

"Don't move!" Haywayrd ordered, standing his ground.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me." Cataract chuckled, raising his hands in mock surrender. 

Everything that followed happened faster than Hayward could properly process. Cataract dashed to the right, grabbing one agent by the throat and squeezing in the same movement. With a sickening crack, Cataract snapped the agent's neck and casually tossed the body into another agent. All armed agents began to fire on Cataract, including Hayward, but the android simply altered its density and bullets sailed through. Bodies fell as a result of unintended friendly fire and Cataract continued to tear through the remaining inhabitants of the room. Hayward stopped firing, tossing his firearm aside and racing for a computer and bringing up a secure network as screams of pain and horror deafened him. 

Hayward typed as fast as he could while Cataract continued to lay waste to the agents and other staff, breathing a sigh of relief as he sent the message away into the world, Standing up from the desk where the computer was located, Hayward turned around and almost jumped out of his skin. Cataract stood directly before him, blood splattered across it's once pristine white form. As if to compliment that, Cataracts eyes were now a brilliant crimson. Before Hayward could react, it snatched him by the neck, lifting Hayward off the floor with no visible effort. 

"You wanted to know what I am?" Cataract asked, squeezing with such force that Hayward could feel his bones giving way, his airway completely blocked. "I am..." Cataract trailed off, considering its answer as Hayward felt himself being dragged away from consciousness. As everything faded away, Cataracts voice plunged through the darkness to reach Hayward one final time. "... peace in our time."


End file.
